The High Princess
by Celestine
Summary: This story takes place at the end of the King Arthur Legend. Note: You don't need to know anything about the legend to read this story.
1. Default Chapter

Date of completion-4/7/2001

Part-Prologue 

Hey Celestine here with a new story. This is really a different idea from my other story. This one will come out slower than Bride of Pendorric. But I want to see what you all think.

This story starts near the end of the legend of King Arthur and the round table. YOU DO NOT NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THE LEGEND TO READ THIS STORY. Everything you will need to know I will tell you.

***********************************************

The smell of burning wood filled the air. A lone figure appeared on a hastily built platform. Nearby in a small wood wagon was a woman. She was wearing a ragged dusty white dress. Her golden red hair spilled around her in masses of tangled curls. A man came up and helped her down. The women looked at the sun slowly rising over the misty forest. The man led the women up the platform and stopped when he reached a stake meant for her to die by. At the base of the stake was piled dried brittle brush and small sticks and large bundles of corn stalks. The man pulled the women to the front of the platform and called out to the crowd.

"Queen Guinevere you have begin found guilty of high treason against the high king. You have begin sentenced to be burned at the stake until you die." He said. The women named Guinevere was pulled back to the stake and tied tight to it.

"Bring the torches." The man called out. 4 young men with strait faces walked to a large bonfire. Each lowered a large stick in the fire. When their torches were lit the men walked towards Guinevere.

"Mother." Cried out an anguished voice. The crowd parted to reveal a young girl. She looked about 16 or 17 years old. She had golden hair piled on her head. Her blue eyes were filled with tears. Her ivory face was ashen and had tear marks down them. She was wearing a brown almost black colored dress. The princess rushed to the platform and looked up at her mother. Guinevere looked at her daughter with sad brown eyes. 

"Serenity, please leave. Don't hurt yourself any more. I will be fine darling. Be strong and think about your beloved he needs you more than I do now. Good-bye my little one." She said before she lowered her head. Two tears seeped out from her hair.

Serenity cried out and tried to run to the platform but a man grabbed her shoulder. He looked about 18 years old. He had blond hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black tunic and brown breeches.

"Serenity don't make a foul of yourself." He whispered in her ear.

"Let me go Hyperion." Serenity said. Hyperion shook his head and held her close. Serenity wet his tunic with her tears as she started sobbing. 

The man on the platform again addressed the crowd of watchers. But before he could say a word the pounding of horses filled the air. Out of the forest burst a small band of men of horseback. The crowd scattered like leaves in a dust storm. The leader of the band rode up to the platform. He jumped of his horse and shoved the man of it. 

"Lancelot." Guinevere cried in relief. Lancelot stopped to look at Guinevere for a second and smiled at her lovingly. He drew of his sword and cut her from the post. Lancelot grabbed Guinevere by the waist and got back on his horse. 

Lancelot rode in to the forest with Guinevere in his arms. The rest of the band soon followed. Hyperion took Serenity by the arm and started to lead her to the forest. Serenity looked up at him with confusion dancing across her face.

"You are coming with me Serenity." He whispered in her ear. Serenity shook her head and tried to get away from him.

"Let me go." She cried. Hyperion tightened his grip on her. The more Serenity struggled the tighter Hyperion held on to her.

"Unhand her." Commanded a voice. Hyperion and Serenity turned to the opposite direction. A man was approaching them. He was wearing a green tunic and black pants. He had a sword at his belt. He had short unruly midnight black hair and angry dark blue eyes.

"Endymion." Serenity cried. Endymion rushed up to Serenity and Hyperion. Hyperion wiped out a small dagger and placed it at her throat. 

"Come one step closer and I will slit her pretty little throat." He said. Endymion halted in his tracks. Serenity whimpered as she felt the cold blade on her skin. Tears welded up in her eyes as she shivered in fight.

"Don't worry little one I won't do anything to you." Hyperion said. He smiled slightly and got an evil glint in his eye. "Well not right now." Endymion clinched his fist in anger and took on step forward. Hyperion pressed the knife closer to Serenity's neck. Serenity cried out in pain as she blade cut her skin. Endymion watched in horror as blood tricked from her wound. Serenity fell to the ground with a loud thump. 

"I warned you not to come closer Endymion. Now she pays for your mistakes." Hyperion said and then took off into the woods.

"Serenity." Endymion yelled as he ran up to her body. He picked her up gently and supported her with his shoulder and one arm. The other arm checked her breathing. He sighed in relief as he found her to be breathing softly. Endymion took out a small cloth and placed it to Serenity's wound. Serenity's eyes opened and she fixed her gaze on him. 

"Endymion." She said softly. Endymion looked at her face. 

"Serenity are you all right?" he asked. Serenity shook her head.

"My throat hurts a lot." She answered.

"Well darling you have a pretty nasty cut there. But you are lucky because it is not very deep." Endymion stated. Serenity nodded and leaned into Endymion's embrace. Endymion picked her up and held her close.

"I am going to take you back to the castle now and get you some help." He whispered into her ear. Serenity nodded and closed her eyes. She knew that Endymion would take care of her.

End really short prologue

*********************************************************

hey review this for me I would really appreciate it. If I don't get any feedback I might not finish this.


	2. Chapter 1

Highprincess1

Date of completion-6/06/2001

Part-Chapter 1 

Hey Celestine here. I have finally finished the next chapter of this story. I would really like everyone to review this because if people don't then I will discontinue it till later. 

Please Review.

This story starts near the end of the legend of King Arthur and the round table. YOU DO NOT NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THE LEGEND TO READ THIS STORY. Everything you will need to know I will tell you.

*********************

Serenity gently touched her neck and winced in pain as she toughed the bandage that covered her wound. It has been a week sense she had been wounded and a week sense her mother had disappeared with Lancelot. Serenity sat on a seat built into the window. She looked out over the forest and sighed. Endymion had left with her father to go and fight Mordred, her half-brother. Camelot was in ruins and most of the round table was gone. Those that were still here were off with King Arthur and Endymion. Serenity looked out at the ruins of a once booming and beloved city.

"All my parents worked to have is now gone." She murmured. Serenity sighed and rose from the window. She wandered through the palace. The once busy halls were silent and gloomy. Most of the servants had fled or were in hiding. It was thought that Lancelot and his band of other outcasts from the round table would come and attack. Serenity walked into a large open chamber.

"Why did this have to happen?" she whispered. Serenity walked to the foot of the large four-poster bed and opened the large trunk that was in front of it. In the trunk was an array of dresses and other clothes. Serenity picked up a small pale beige dress. It was covered in dry mud. Serenity's face turned white and she held the dress close to her.

"I remember how this all started." She murmured. Serenity's eyes became glassy with tears coming down her face.

***************Flashback****************

A five-year-old Serenity hid her face in her mother's dress. She was wearing a new beige colored dress. She heard the familiar sound of horse hooves beating the ground. It was a tournament day and knights from all over England had come to show their skills for the High king and all of England. The tournament was for those who wanted to represent their kingdom. The best were picked for the round table. 

"What is wrong little one?" Asked a soothing voice. Serenity looked up to see her mother smiling down at her. 

"I don't like the horses. They are scary." She whimpered. Tears filled her eyes. 

Guinevere laughed softly and picked up the child. 

"Don't worry Serenity the horses will not hurt you." She whispered softly. A cheer went up to the crowd as a joust ended with one man on the ground. The man next to Guinevere stood and addressed the crowd. He was wearing a green tunic and beige breeches. He had a gold crown with jewels all around it on the top of his head. 

"You there who are you?" he called to the winner of the joust. The winner turned his horse to the royal box. He saluted King Arthur and removed his helmet. The man had golden brown hair that was cut to his ears.

"I am Lancelot of the lake." The man said. Arthur nodded his head approvingly.

"Come up here and join me." Arthur called to him. Lancelot saluted once more and whiled his horse to the front of the box. A young boy took the horses reins from him and Lancelot jumped down. His page appeared and helped him take his armor off. Lancelot walked up to the place where Arthur was waiting for him.

"Start the tournament again." Arthur called out. A cheer went in the crowd. Arthur turned to Lancelot.

"Welcome Lancelot. I have heard a lot about you." Arthur said. 

"This is my Queen Guinevere." He said motioned to her. Guinevere watched from her seat.

"M'lady." Lancelot muttered. Guinevere nodded to him.

"And my daughter Serenity." Arthur murmured. Serenity whimpered and pushed her face into her mother's chest. Guinevere held her child close and whispered soothing words in her ear. Arthur and Lancelot started talking about military techniques and riding skills. Guinevere turned her attention back to the tournament. 

Serenity watched her father and Lancelot talk. She watched her father enjoy the company of another other than her. 'Daddy never talks to me.' She thought. Serenity was growing jealous of this new comer into her life. Never having much time to be with her father Serenity thought that Lancelot would steal him away for good. Serenity's eyes filled with tears at this aspect and she cried in her mother's dress. Guinevere became concerned about her child.

"What is wrong little one? Are the horses scaring you again? " She asked. Serenity shook her head and cried even louder. Both men hearing all the commotion turned to inspect it.

"Guinevere what is with all that racket?" Arthur yelled. Serenity cried out again and sobbed harder into her mother's chest.

"I don't know Arthur I think she might be afraid of the horses." Guinevere answered.

"Well calm her down then." Arthur said. Guinevere nodded and pulled Serenity from her dress.

"What is wrong little one? What is scaring you?" She asked. Serenity looked up at her for a moment.

"Mommy I don't like him." Serenity whispered. 

"Who darling?" Guinevere asked. Serenity pulled her head from her Guinevere's chest and pointed her chubby arm at Lancelot.

"Him mommy. I don't like him mommy." She said. Guinevere looked from her daughter to Arthur and Lancelot and back to Serenity.

Arthur rose from his chair and walked up to the child and his wife. He scowled at his daughter and grabbed tried to grab her from Guinevere's arms. But Guinevere would not let go of her.

"Arthur, please not here." She pleaded. Arthur looked at his wife and then at his daughter. He watched Serenity shivering in Guinevere's arms and muttered a curse.

"Serenity, you behave your self and not be rude to anyone more or I will take you over my knee." He spat. "Do you understand?" Serenity nodded her head and wiped the tears from her face. Arthur grunted and then returned to talk to Lancelot. Guinevere sat down in her chair.

"Now little one if you don't want to watch the joust then go and play with the other children." She said. Serenity smiled and took off towards a group of boys.

"What are you playing?" She questioned. The boys stopped and turned toward her.

"We aren't playing we are fighting." One boy answered. 

"Why are you fighting? Are you mad at each other?" she asked. The boys looked at each other and then laughed. "What is so funny?"

"We are not mad at each other we are practicing to become knights on the round table." The boy said proudly.

"Why?" Serenity asked. 

"Because my father is a knight on the round table. Someday I will become one like him and take his place." One of the other boys answered.

"My daddy is on the round table." Serenity chirped.

"Where is he at?" The boy asked. Serenity turned to the royal box and pointed at King Arthur. The boys looked at each other and burst our laughing.

"You are joking right?" One sputtered out. Serenity shook her head.

"Your father can't be the King." Another said. 

"Well he can because he is." Serenity said. The boys looked at each other and then smirked. They all started to advance towards Serenity.

"What are you doing?" She asked. The boys said nothing and then grabbed her. They hauled her screaming over to the jousting area. They pushed her into the mud that was created from all the horses' running back and forth. They rushed out of the way when a man scolded them for begin to close to the area. Serenity covered in mud was unnoticed by the Knights as they took up their positions for a joust. When Serenity saw the large horse coming towards her she started screaming. The horse started, reared and the Knight fell off its back and on to the ground. 

"What is going on here?" he bellowed. The knight tore his helmet off his head and looked around him. He spotted Serenity on the ground and walked up to her. Serenity cried out in fright as the knight picked her up.

"What are you doing in the way of the horses?" The knight yelled at her. Serenity's face scrunched up and she started to sob. The knight looked confused and motioned for help from the crowd. A woman walked up to them and examined Serenity.

"There is nothing wrong with her she is just frightened." The woman called to the crowd.

"Mommy." Serenity sobbed from the knights' arms. The woman turned to the crowd. 

"Whom does this child belong to?" She yelled. When no one answered Arthur and Guinevere stood up.

"What is the problem?" Arthur called out. The woman turned to the royal couple.

"Your majesties this child was almost trampled by the horses." She replied. Serenity turned her head to see her parents. She struggled out of the knight's arms.

"Mommy. Daddy." She cried. 

"Serenity." Guinevere whispered. She rushed from the box and onto the field. Serenity ran up into her mother's waiting arms and started crying on her shoulder. The knight watched in astonishment as he watched his queen and princess. Guinevere whispered soothing things into Serenity's hair.

"What happened little one?" she asked. Serenity stopped crying long enough to tell her what happened. Guinevere nodded and turned to the crowd.

"Where are the group of boys that did this to my daughter?" She cried out angrily. The crowd murmured to themselves but no one came forward. Arthur scowled at the crowd and muttered something under his breath.

"Answer your Queen." He yelled. Still no one answered. Lancelot spotted something and rose from his seat. The crowd watched as he walked to under the platform that held the royal box. He said a few things and then backed away. From under the platform emerged a small number of young boys. He pulled the oldest forward to Guinevere the other boys soon followed. Serenity looked at them and cried out.

"Mommy. Please don't let them hurt me again." She cried.

"How did you know where those boys were?" Guinevere asked.

"I saw them push her into the mud." Lancelot answered.

Guinevere looked at Lancelot and their eyes meet. There was something in Lancelot's eyes that she could not identify. She blushed and looked away from him.

Guinevere called up to Arthur that she was going back to the palace. She held Serenity close to her chest and made her way to the palace.

"Are you all right little one?" Guinevere asked. Serenity nodded her head and rubbed the tears from her eyes. Guinevere walked into her and Arthur's room. She sat down on the bed and placed Serenity beside her.

"What is wrong?"

"Daddy is going to leave me." Serenity cried.

"What. What are you talking about?" Guinevere exclaimed.

"Daddy is going to leave me. He is going to go with the mean man." Serenity blubbered.

"Oh darling your father is not going to leave you. He is going to stay right here. Lancelot is just his new friend and nothing more." Guinevere said. Serenity looked up at her mother.

"Promise?" She asked. Guinevere laughed.

"I promise." She answered.

**************End Flashback***************

'That was the day Lancelot came to Camelot.' Serenity thought. She examined the dress closer. 'I was wearing this dress then.' Serenity put the dress back in the trunk and the walked to the window. The window had a wonderful view of the gardens. The gardens, once blooming with many different colored flowers, was now dry and dead. There was no one to attend them.

Serenity walked from the room and then down a hall until she came to a large hall. In the middle of it was what remained of the once proud round table. Pieces of the table were strewn around the floor. Serenity picked one of them up and looked at it. The knights had destroyed the table as they revolted against the others. A huge fight had ensued the table shattered. 

"Princess." Said a voice. Serenity gasped and dropped the piece of wood. She turned to the voice. She sighed as she saw who it was. The voice belonged to a young boy no older than 12. The boy was Edward the younger half brother on Endymion.

"Princess are you all right?" Edward asked. 

"Yes I am fine." She said. "Do you need something?"

"Yes M'lady my father said for me to fetch you." The boy answered. 

"For what purpose?" She asked.

"I do not know he said just to fetch you." Edward replied. Serenity nodded and then advanced toward the boy.

"Lead the way." She said. Edward smiled slightly and walked off with Serenity following.

************************************************************************

Serenity adjusted her dress as she walked up the path towards the town. A few days ago Endymion's father, Garth, had brought her to his home to take charge of her. It was ordered by King Arthur him self. Serenity shook her head as she made her way though the people on the street. 

"I hope Endymion is all right. I have not heard from him in a month." She muttered. She shifted her basket to her other hand and pushed her hood back from her face. 

"I am sure he will be back soon M'lady" Edward said. Endymion's father had been reluctant to let Serenity out on her own. So he insisted that Edward accompany her to the market.

"Thank you Edward. I am glad that you have such faith in your brother." Serenity said as she smiled slightly at the boy.

"Thank you M'lady." Edward murmured. Serenity laughed and then walked into the market.

  
After returning to the house Serenity had a visitor. It was a messenger sent from Endymion. 

"Your Highness. I have a message from Sir Endymion." The messenger said as he bowed low to her. Serenity stepped forward and accepted the piece of paper. It was sealed with the crest of her father. Serenity frowned in confusion as she opened the letter. 'Why would Endymion use my fathers crest.' She thought. The letter short letter read:

My dearest love,

My darling Serenity. I miss you so much. I can't wait to see your lovely face again. I can't wait to hold you close. Serenity I will be back as soon as I can. Nothing much has happened except that your mother appeared with Lancelot a few days ago. She looked happy but sad at the same time. She told us that she had joined a convent and Lancelot disappeared the following day. It seems that their love didn't last as we all thought it would. After Guinevere left your father came to talk to me. He told me that he was glad that we were in love and was glad that I would be there to take care of you. His eyes seemed to take on a lighter shade as he talked of you. Serenity he cares so much about you. I will tell you more later when we return home.

[At the bottom of the letter had begin a hastily written note.]

Serenity I will be back in 2 weeks. I am sorry to tell you that Mordred killed your father. I am sorry darling I tried my best to save him.

Serenity dropped the letter in shock. She sat down in a near by chair and buried her head in her arms and started to sob quietly. Endymion's father, Garth, walked into the room to see what all the commotion was about. 

"What is wrong M'lady" he asked. Serenity didn't answer but handed him the letter. He scanned the letter quickly. When he was done he placed the letter on the table and sat next to Serenity.

"I can't believe this happened. My own brother." She sobbed. The door opened Serenity and Garth turned towards the door. A figure appeared in the doorway. 

"Endymion." Serenity cried out in joy and rushed to the door. Endymion grabbed Serenity and held her in a crushing embrace. Serenity started to cry as she mumbled "I love you." Endymion stroked Serenity's hair as he whispered comforting things. After Serenity calmed down they noticed that Garth had disappeared. Endymion sat down and Serenity sat next to him. 

"Endymion what happened?" Serenity asked shakily. When Endymion hesitated, Serenity became more concerned.

"Darling I am not sure of all that happened. I was injured early on in the final battle and was taken from the field. But I was told that your father and half-brother killed each other." Endymion answered. He lowered his eyes as he waited of her response. Serenity's eyes filled with tears but she didn't shed them.

"What do we do now?" Serenity asked. Endymion looked back up at her and smiled. He stood and drew Serenity into his arms. He kissed her roughly.

"We start our lives together. There is much we can do together to help revive the kingdom." Endymion whispered in her ear. Serenity sighed and looked up at him. Their eyes locked and Serenity blushed at what she saw in Endymion's. 

"So when do we start?" she asked. Endymion laughed and kissed her again.

"Darling we start after we are married. I was told that it was your father's wish that we take over the throne together." He said. Serenity smiled.

"I would not have it any other way." She said.

**********************************************


End file.
